


Perfect

by calskilorn



Category: DC Comics, DCU, Young Justice
Genre: M/M, sfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calskilorn/pseuds/calskilorn
Summary: They’ve been best friends for years, but it wasn’t until recently that Dick and Wally realized their true feelings for each other. Their teammates and friends don’t know about it yet, but the two are confident that their relationship is real and will run smoothly. They have been on three real dates, and this date will be their fourth: Wally’s school winter formal dance. One of the two is ecstatic about the dance, but the other is a nervous wreck. Dick has no idea what the night will bring, but he is sure about one thing: tonight’s the night he will sweep Wally off of his feet.





	Perfect

Dick secured the last button on his shirt, looped a tie around his neck, and gave himself a final scan in the mirror. He had gone through this same old routine a hundred times over- shower, groom, dress, and entertain. Living with Bruce Wayne where every night was another gala and fundraiser had made the task of getting dressed up almost boring for the Grayson boy. But this night was different. He wasn’t a child who could hide behind Bruce Wayne anymore. He was sixteen. And he wasn’t going to another fundraiser dinner. He was going to a school dance.  
Not his school, of course. Central City High’s winter formal. Before last week if you had mentioned a school dance to Dick he would have laughed out loud. He usually found the student organized shindigs a joke; a night filled with unbearable pop music and unbearable, slobbery teenage couples.  
But this dance was going to be different. Different in a good way, Dick hoped. Because despite the dressing up part of the night being a normal event for the boy, Dick was as nervous as he had ever been.  
Because he wasn’t just going to this dance. He was going as someone’s date.  
Wally West’s date.  
Wally had been his best friend since they were children. They grew up nagging each other and joking together. And, with life in Wayne manor not exactly as happy as young Dick had imagined it to be, Wally was always the one person who could put a smile on his face. He could brighten Dick’s mood no matter what. However, over the past few years, there had seemed to be different emotions between the two boys. Of course they were still best friends, and the banter continued as normal. But with the two growing closer every day, they had also begun to grow softer with each other. Around the team they were the same, but alone there were different feelings. The two began to blush more at brushing hands and wandering eyes. It wasn’t until this year that the two realized their true feelings for each other. After a lot of talking, they decided to go on a real, perfectly awkward first date. And two more after that. Things went smoothly and the two were as happy as ever. But this also made Dick nervous. Yes, he had had girlfriends before, but nothing very serious. And this wasn’t just another date. This was Wally. The boy who meant everything to him.  
So tonight, on their fourth date, at a public high school dance, Dick was going to sweep Wally off of his feet. And maybe, if things went well, they could have their first kiss.

When the doorbell rang, Dick could have sworn his heart had burst. He could feel his pulse quicken and his face flush. He was unbelievably nervous, yet he couldn’t put his finger on why. On his way to the front door of the manor he quickly checked himself in a mirror one last time, ruffling his hair a bit. And finally, without thought of his nerves, he let the feeling of the cool metal handle under his hand guide him, and he turned the handle to open the door.  
As soon as the door was open and Wally was in front of him, all of Dick’s worry and doubt about the night was a gone. And Dick was breathless.  
There was Wally, his best friend and possible boyfriend (they hadn’t really talked about the name yet, and Dick didn’t want to assume), standing there with a sheepish smile and a bouquet of flowers.  
“I don’t know if the flowers are too much,” Wally said. “But I didn’t want to get you nothing, and I was afraid that if I got you a corsage I would accidentally stab you. And that would be embarrassing.”  
Dick chuckled, the smile on his face growing with every passing second, and took the flowers from Wally’s hands. “It’s not too much, Wal,” Dick said, smelling the flowers in his hands. They smell sweet and fresh, and remind him of the boy in front of him. “I just wish I had known to get you something. I’m sorry.”  
Wally laughed, one of his hands straying to Dick’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Dick. You didn’t need to get me anything. Your company’s enough,” Wally insisted. Once he got to the end of the sentence, however, he winced. “Sorry, that was cheesy.”  
Dick placed the flowers on a table next to the doorway and then shut the door behind him. Alfred had accidentally found out about the dance, so Dick had faith he would find the flowers and put them away in some water. Then he hopped down the front steps and took his place next to Wally. “Cheesy is good. Refreshing.”  
Wally blushed and quickly took Dick’s hand, taking both of them by surprise. But Dick thought it felt… normal. And good. So good. So they held hands and walked down the driveway, giving Dick time to finally look at Wally. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and green bow tie, and a black jacket to match the bottoms. His hair, per usual, was perfectly messy, its red flamelike locks in every direction.  
He looked gorgeous.

The two rode together on Wally’s cycle to the dance, and as soon as they got there, Dick’s nerves decided to make a grand re-entrance. He was used to there being eyes on him, being first a part of a circus and second the adoptee of one famous billionare. But this was different. These were teenagers’ eyes. Mean, judgy, inhumane teenagers. Wally parked his bike and the two dismounted, but when Wally began to make his way to the school entrance, Dick stayed put, a hand still on the bike.  
“Hey,” Wally said, backtracking to his friend. “I know you’re nervous about this, Dick. I am, too. But it will be okay, I promise. I mean, come on, we’re us!” Dick’s eyes were on the ground below them, and he couldn’t stop wiping his hands on his pant legs. He heard Wally, and he knew that everything would be fine. But he couldn’t shake this nervous feeling.  
“I know,” Dick said, his voice quiet. “This is just… new. And scary. I don’t want to mess things up.”  
Wally’s face softened, and he let out a small laugh. “I don’t think you could mess this up if you tried,” Wally said. He took Dick’s hands in his, bringing them to his lips. Which caught Dick off guard, because this gesture sent chills down his spine. The blush in his cheeks deepened, and he finally lifted his eyes to meet Wally’s green, sparkling ones. And he smiled. “You ready?” Wally asked Dick, taking one of his hands and giving it a squeeze, holding it between them. Dick gave him a nod, and they were off.

Despite being a teen himself, Dick didn’t understand teens. In fact, he felt like an old man the way he talked about them, complaining about their autotuned music and addiction to social media. Walking into Central City High’s school gym was a surreal experience for the boy. Everywhere he looked, couples were on their cellphones, or doing some half-assed dance, or creating a rated r scene on the sidelines of the dancefloor. It was so different from anything that Dick had ever seen. Girls were screaming and taking selfies, and guys were jumping up and down in a mosh pit, pumping their fists in the air. No one was actually dancing or listening to the music. It was like all of the students were in their own little bubble.  
“Are you whelmed yet?” Wally said into Dick’s ear, bending down a bit to the boy’s ear (he still had an inch or two on Grayson).  
“I’m not sure yet,” Dick replied. “I guess I’ll see when I taste the punch.”  
Wally giggled. “I apologize in advance, because I think you’ll be more underwhelmed than anything.”  
Dick smiled, pushing his way through the crowd of sweaty teens. “We’ll see.”  
As the two made their way across the room to the refreshments, people all around them stopped to greet Wally. Some greeted him with high fives of fist bumps, some with half hugs and smiles. A bouncy girl with blonde curls even gave Wally a big kiss on the cheek. And the whole while, Dick stood sheepishly behind his date, being uncharacteristically antisocial. When they finally made it to the refreshments, Dick quickly took a cup of punch, downing it in seconds.  
Wally took a cookie, stuffing his face. “Whelming?” he asked Dick as he took another handful of sweets. Dick nodded, smiling lightly. After Wally finished, he stood next to Dick, leaning against the table behind them with his hands in his pockets. “Are you…”  
“I’m fine,” Dick said. “This is just a little…”  
“Overwhelming?” Wally asked. Dick nodded his head slowly.  
“We don’t have to stay, Dick,” Wally insisted, turning to face Dick fully. “I know this is a different scene than what you’re used to. And it’s crowded and hot in here, and—”  
Dick interrupted Wally, brushing his fingers against the boys between them. “Really, Wal. I’ll be fine. Let’s just… dance? Yeah, let’s go dance. There’s actually a decent song on, surprisingly.”  
Wally smiled brightly, giving Dick’s hand a squeeze, then hopped forward, dragging Dick behind him. They made their way across the dancefloor, toward the DJ’s booth where there was less of a crowd. There was a Queen song on, and when Wally dropped Dick’s hand he instantly began to dance, and it was everything Dick had imagined. Wally’s arms flailed goofily, and his footwork wasn’t exactly fancy. But he was just being Wally, and Dick couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face if he tried.  
Dick began to dance slowly, too. He hadn’t really ever danced to a song before, besides the times he was alone in his bedroom. So, despite being a Grayson whose every movement was elegant, his dance moves were stiff and awkward. But this made Wally laugh, causing Dick to laugh, too. Soon the two were dancing together with no thought of it, giggling and bouncing together. Wally helped Dick loosen up, and the two continued to dance together for quite some time, not noticing the time going by. They distracted each other from everything else, whether it be time or people.  
They went on like this for a while, until about half way through the two hours, when they took a snack break. Wally also introduced Dick to some friends. But Dick still felt nervousness in his stomach. Wally was introducing Dick as his “friend” Dick. And of course, being the skeptic he is, Dick was unsure of Wally’s intentions. Was he embarrassed of Dick? Or did he just not want people to know that Dick was more than a friend? Dick was fine with that, as he understood the pressure of coming out. But this still made him a bit nervous. After all, how was he supposed to know how Wally felt about him if he wasn’t being truthful about their relationship with some of his closest friends?  
The night was running smoothly, but soon it was coming to a close. The two boys hadn’t realized this, though, until a song came on the speakers in the gym. A slow dancing song. This caught Dick by surprise, and instantly had his heart racing. There he was, in the middle of a crowd of two hundred teenagers, with his best-friend-slash-possible-boyfriend-slash-date-slash-teammate. He looked to Wally, who had a small, warm smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. But when Wally held out a hand to Dick, the boy panicked, and before he knew what he was doing Dick was turning around, walking away from Wally. Wally quickly made his way after his friend, catching him as they made it to the outer edges of the crowd.  
“Dick?” Wally asked, following him away from the people. Dick pushed through bodies until he hit a wall, and then proceeded until he found a door. It led outside to a small courtyard. “Dick, hey,” Wally repeated, reaching for Dick’s hand. When he took it, pulling Dick toward him, he was surprised to see Dick with tears in his eyes,  
“Hey,” Wally said, his voice soft. “What is it?”  
Dick shook his head, wiping st his eyes. “It’s… nothing. I don’t know. I don’t know why I came out here or why I’m…” Dick sighed.  
“You’re scared,” Wally said quietly. “That doesn’t happen to you often,” he added, a small smirk on his lips.  
Dick sniffled, rolling his eyes. “This isn’t funny, Wally! I’m just… scared. You’re right. I am scared.”  
“What are you scared of?” Wally asked. “That people will—”  
“Yes,” Dick said. He crossed his arms in front of him, attempting to warm himself. It was freezing outside, and they had left their coats in the gym.  
Wally sighed. “Who cares what people think?” Wally asked him. He took a step forward toward Dick, looking him in the eyes.  
“You do,” Dick said quietly. “You told everyone that I was just a friend. Are you embarrassed of me? If you are, that’s fine, I just wish you would tell me.”  
“NO!” Wally exclaimed. He repeated the word over and over again, reaching toward Dick. He covered Dick’s hands with his own, and then his hands moved upwards, landing on Dick’s cheeks. This made Dick blush furiously. “Babe, I am not embarrassed by you,” he said. “I could never be. In fact, I’m quite the opposite.”  
Dick looked up at Wally. “What does that mean?”  
“Well, first of all, I didn’t introduce you as ‘just a friend’. I introduced you as my friend, because you are. You’re my best friend. And I’m not embarrassed of you. I’ve been bragging about you for weeks. The friends I introduced you to already knew about you. They have for awhile. They were excited to meet the ‘cute boy West is always blabbing about’. So I had to introduce you to them.”  
Dick exhaled as if he had been holding his breath. He blushed more now, because it was him who was embarrassed. He scrunched his nose. “Do they… approve?”  
Wally laughed loudly, nodding his head quickly. “Of course they did.” Dick sighed, placing a hand over Wally’s wrist. “So,” Wally asked him. “Are you okay now?”  
Dick shrugged. “I’m sorry. I panicked. There’s a slow song on, and I didn’t want people to judge you. If you weren’t comfortable with dancing with a boy. I’ve never danced with a boy, either, so the idea is a little nerve wracking.”  
“Dick, I’m not worried about what those other kids will think, or say. And I won’t just be dancing with a boy. I’ll be dancing with my best friend, my boyfriend, who I love.”  
The word surprised Dick. Well, the two words. Boyfriend and love. The two had said I love you to each other a hundred times before, of course, but now things were different. But the use of the words, both words in fact, felt right. Wally had no hesitation saying them, and by the looks of it it was no big deal to the boy. So Dick decided it wouldn’t be a big deal to him, either.  
Dick smiled and took Wally’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined.   
“Let's get back in there,” he said. “I don’t want to miss my first slow dance with my boyfriend.” Wally smiled widely, and the two made their way back into the gym.  
The song had ended, but another slow song had started. It was an Ed Sheeran song, one that always seemed to be on the radio. One that Wally was always singing around the cave, mostly to annoy Artemis. When the boys heard the song, Dick rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, and Wally laughed maniacally. The two paced across the floor, back to their place near the DJ. Dick could hear Wally humming the song as they walked, and shook his head at the goofy boy. His goofy boyfriend. When they take their place, Dick has no clue where to put his hands. Of course, he had to do a ballroom class at school, but he didn’t know what Wally preferred. When Wally saw Dick’s confusion, he chuckled and placed his hands on Dick’s hips, pulling him closer. Then his arms fell around Dick, hands clasped behind the boy, and Dick’s arms fell loosely around Wally’s neck.  
The two just swayed to the music, and after a minute Dick’s eyes closed and he melted into Wally, his head on Wally’s chest. He could hear Wally quietly singing along with the song, and he smiled into Wally’s shirt. Wally looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled himself. And they stayed like this for the rest of the night.

By the time the two arrived at Dick’s home, Dick was humming the Ed Sheeran song to himself. The boys walked hand in hand to the front door, and when Wally realized what Dick was humming he laughed.  
“Catchy, right?” he asked. Dick laughed and nodded. When they got to the door, the two stopped and turned to each other, their hands held in between them.  
—“Hey,” Wally said. Dick looked up to him. “I just wanted to thank you. For coming with me tonight. I know you think school dances are overrated, and they’re not your thing. But it meant a lot to me that you tried it.”  
Dick smirked, playing with Wally’s hand. “After trying it now I would say that school dances are… rated,” Dick said. Wally laughed lightly. “I had a good time. Really. It was hard at first, and I know I panicked a bit—”  
“I would say a little more than a bit,” Wally interrupted.  
Dick scoffed. “Whatever. I panicked a lot. But I had nothing to worry about. The night was great. Perfect even.”  
“Baby, you are perfect,” Wally said, smiling as he took a step toward Dick.  
Dick cocked an eyebrow, stepping forward as well. “Was that...”  
“A pun about your new favorite song? Yes. Yes it was,” Wally said.  
Dick was right underneath Wally now, looking straight into his eyes. And Wally had his goofy smile plastered on his face, looking down at his boyfriend. So, naturally, with the goofball of a boy right within his reach, Dick saw this as the perfect time to sweep him off of his feet.  
Dick placed a palm flat on Wally’s chest, his head dipping forward toward Wally’s. However, Wally was still a bit too far away for his liking, so Dick took a fistful of Wally’s shirt and pulled him in, catching his lips on his friends. Wally smiled against Dick’s lips, and took his boyfriend by the hips, pulling him closer. Dick’s hands moved from Wally’s chest to his back, and them up into his wild red hair, tugging at the locks. In the minute hands shifted and saliva mixed, and all the while Dick couldn’t stop thinking about the damn song. It’s lyrics swam through his head over and over again, and every time Wally’s lips smashed back into his the song began again.  
When they parted, the two were embarrassingly out of breath. Wally leaned forward, his forehead against Dick’s, and the two laughed together. There were a few more quick pecks on the lips and forehead between the two. And then they said their goodbyes. They would see each other tomorrow at the cave, of course, but when Wally waved from his bike and pulled down the manors long driveway Dick smiled sadly.  
He opened the front door and closed it behind him, leaning his back against it as it closed. But when he looked to his side, there were the flowers, watered and vased. He picked the, up and smelled them again, a small smile tugging at his lips as he did.  
“How your night?” a voice imterrupted Dick’s thoughhts, and the boy jumped, almost spilling the vase of water. Alfred stood on the other side of the room, a sly smirk on his face. Dick rolled his eyes, not surprised to discover that Alfred had snooped out the window at the boys.  
“It was good,” Dick replied with a small smile, placing the vace back down on its table. “Perfect.”


End file.
